exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alruna
"You too are a beautiful rose. I look forward to tearing you apart, petal by petal." - Alruna Alruna is a Malevolence of Pain who has been trapped within Cruciar for centuries. She is one of Angra Mainyu's most prized creations. Story Embodiment of Pain Alruna was created a long time ago by Angra Mainyu in order to embody the pain felt by all of mankind. Devoid of spirit and personal will, only animated by a primal desire for pain, Alruna tortured those around her, naturally so, serving as Angra Mainyu's torturer and emissary. Then, Alruna was summoned to Cruciar by someone named Dhanos and sealed away within the garden of Aedenia. For years, she tortured the Holy Ones caught in the same place as her, turning them into her Crucius servants. Then, planning her escape, she manipulated events as to break the young Lucianel Omnihil, first drawing in his father Raveniel Omnihil then breaking his young friend Namida Folium and taking her body. Eventually Lucianel was captured by Alruna and dragged into Aedenia, Alruna torturing him and turning him into her messiah. Lucianel began to free her using the Key to the Garden but was interrupted by a group of heroes defending the world of Cruciar. They defeated Lucianel even as Alruna empowered him, and when Lucianel was defeated, Alruna dissipates, seemingly dead. Resurrection and Redemption Alruna was however given life once again when Angra Mainyu took control of the Venatio and regained greater power. She was then sent to torture Michael Dawne, Hina Harumageddon and Eyna Harumageddon, which she did by making them revive their worst nightmares, powerless to protect eachother. However, she was defeated by the arrival of Levy Dawne who obliterated her through her Saint magic. Alruna returned one last time to protect Angra Mainyu from the assault of Michael, Hina and Eyna once more. However, this time, Hina, who had thought a lot about Alruna's pain and existence, refuses to fight her, and instead asks to absorb Alruna within her. Alruna, while confused, accepts, bonding herself to both Hina and Eyna, who become the new Malevolences of Pain, while she finally rests within their consciousness. After exiting the Venatio, Hina, through Furiamaru Isawa's magic, managed to summon once again Alruna from her mind, this time with a more complete, human form. Now freed of Angra Mainyu's influence, Alruna decides to stay alongside Hina and Eyna, each of them bearing part of the Curse of Malevolence. Appearance Alruna, in her most primal shape, was a literal black rose who used telepathy in order to communicate. However, she spent most of the time possessing the body of other beings, her favorite body being Namida's : a young girl with vibrant red hair and pink eyes in thin white clothing. Her constant smile and immobile facial expression was often described as unsettling or creepy. After being summoned by Hina as a human being, Alruna kept Namida's appearance, albeit in a more mature appearance, a young adult's body similar to Hina's own. She kept her hair shorter, with a slightly more serious expression. Personality At her core, Alruna was at first only able to feel and inflict pain. She was neither a sadist nor a masochist ; to be one or the other would be to understand the concept of pleasure, which she couldn't. Her only aim was to make people feel pain so they would be like her, not out of cruelty, but in order to define her own existence. While possessing Namida for years, Alruna assimilated most of her vocabulary and gestures, assimilating them in a twisted image of a young girl's attitude, giggling and smiling innocently while she killed and tortured. However, such actions could not be described as a personality - rather, they were an attempt to mimic human interaction. When Hina and Eyna helped her with finding a true personality, however, Alruna developed a more loving side, especially with those who allowed this miracle to happen. Although she kept being addicted to inflicting and receiving pain, she did so in a more consenting manner, slowly beginning to learn how to feel happiness and pleasure once again. Powers * Miasma Manipulation: Alruna is a master of Miasma, like her creator, and is able to manipulate it freely, allowing her to twist and corrupt living beings, an exemple of which is the creation of Crucius. * Nature Manipulation: Alruna's main offensive abilities was the ability to use Nature as her weapon, mainly using it to summon thorned vines and poisonous nectars in order to torture those she captured. * Supernatural Perception: Alruna, almost a Conceptual Avatar of pain, was intuitively able to understand the suffering within each being and how to amplify it. She could intuitively manipulate her victims and knew how to break people's mind. Storylines * Paradise Lost shows Alruna as the one who manipulated Lucianel. * Venatio : True Evil offers Alruna redemption at the hand of Hina and Eyna. Trivia * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Anima Noir by Théatre des Vampires. * Alruna's named is derived from the world Alraune, a medieval legend and another name for the mandrake plant. The mandrake was said to grow from execution grounds, feeding from the blood (and sometimes semen) of condemned man. Witches were said to be able to breed with mandrake plants, producing offsprings that knew nothing of love, only of pain. * More specifically, her appearance and behavior refer to Castlevania's Alura Une, a feminine figure emerging out of a bloodthirsty rose. * Due to Alruna being an icon for pain, several characters are named after her, including Anthoniel of Alruna - sociopathically obsessed with the end of pain - and Rose Dumatin, codenamed Alruna for her ability to inflict pain through her Mystic Eyes. Navigation Category:Character Category:Malevolence Category:Miasma Category:Cruciar Category:Venatio